Protogenoi, Titan, God, Immortal and Demigod
by Clay19
Summary: Harry is the son of Lupa and Lycan, and that most of the gods are in his family. He gets a lot of their powers. He gets together with Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, Hestia and a lot of other goddess. And also some of every Gods demigods children. He makes things for several of the others. Becomes a Protogenoi, Titan, God, Immortal and a demigod.
1. Harry's family

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Tartarus-+-Hypnos's daughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Eros-+-Hemera's grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Momus's grandchild-+-Nyx

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Erebus-+-Typhon's grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Erebos-+-Aigaios's child

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Aigaios grandchild-+- Akhlys

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Uranus-+-Theia's grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Pontus-+-Karpoi's grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Mnemoyne-+-Epimetheus's grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Coeus-+-Prometheus's grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Phoebe-+-Pontus's grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Theia-+-Phoebe's grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,Hecatonchires-+-Kois's grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Iapetus-+-Maia's grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,Krios-+-Calaeno's grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,Asclepius-+-Boreas grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,Aigaios-+-Eris grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Boreas-+-Charons grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Charon-+-Demios grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Demios-+-Enyo grandchild

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,Eris-+-unknowm

,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Enyo-+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,|

Eurus-+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Janus-+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

unknown-+-Morpheus,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Pan-+-umknown

,,,,,,,,|

unknown-+-Palaemon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Notus-+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,,|

unknown-+-Phobos

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Terminus-+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,unknown-+-Thanatos

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Zephyrus-+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Aether-+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,,,|

unknown-+-Thalassa

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Helios-+-unknown

,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,unknown-+-Atlas

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Hyperion-+-Kronus's granddaughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Bill-+-Hyperion's grandaughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Kronus-+-Hyperion's granddaughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,Jaraed-+-Poseidon's daughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,Oceanus-+-Poseidon's granddaughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,Sarah-+-Zeus's daughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Hades-+-Zeus's granddaughter

,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,Micah-+-Harmes's daughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,Zeus-+-Hermes's granddaughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,Thor-+Asgard demigod

,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,Ben-+-Oceanus's daughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Poseidon-+- Oceanus's granddaughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,Sam-+-Apollo's daughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Chaos-+-Apollo's granddaughter

,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,Jim-+-Heracles's daughter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Ares-+-Heracles's granddaughter

,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,Lycan-+-Lupa

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,Harry


	2. Harry's life

Harry is the son of Lupa mother of Rome, a Goddesses of Wolfs. His father Lycaon is a demigod, and the first Werewolf. He inherited canine for teeth from his mother and his red eyes form his farther. But they had white and black swirls in them.

When he starts to get angry they turn sea green with a red iris around them then red flames flash inside. His eyes turn black for lust and pure red for when he is a feral. When he is calm they are red eyes with a light sea green around the right iris and a dark purple around the left iris.

He has the powers of Tartarus, Eros, Erebus, Akhlys, Hmera, Momus, Erebos, Theia, Uranus, Pontus, Mnemoyane, Epimetheus, Coeus, Prometheus, Phoebe, Hecatonchires, Kois, Iapetus, Maia, Krios, Calaeno, Hyperion, Kronus, Poseidon, Oceanus,Thor, Zeus, Hades, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Heracles, Lycan and Lupa. He unlocked wings that were pure white and had a wing span of thirty feet.

He was born in the NEOLITHIC PERIOD (6000 - 2900 BC) ¾ demigods, half Greek and half Roman. This made him more powerful than any other demigod out there. Because he gathered a lot of experience from living all those years. His mother Lupa trained him how to use his Werewolf/Wolf transformation, how to fight with his bare hand and claws, also with a sword, dagger and bow.

He fought in the Trojan War with Achilles side by side when every battle that came their way. For helping save the rest of the Trojan Royal family and some citizens, they gave him Andromache Hector's wife, Polyxena Hector's sister and Helen. He then helped raise Briseis and Achilles' son. After the war he took the women away form Troy and took them to Themyscira or Paradise Island, where the Amazons live.

When you step on the island time moves very slowly then outside. A minute on the island would be a year on the other side. He had to beat the Queen Hippolyta, Princes Diana and Donna with Otrera her mother and her sisters Penthesila, Antiope and Melaippe. He became the King of the Amazons marrying them and Andromache, Polyxena, Helen and Briseis.

He would spend time with his mother Lupa and other Werewolf's and he would get to know Demigods, Nmyphs, Naiads and other beings. He gained many trophies of Monsters that he killed during his life experience. Making him a better killing machine because he could take down any Monster and knows their weakens.

His powers were beyond any demigod, God Titan and primordial. And years later he was turned into a Titan with all the powers, he then decided to take control of Mount Othrys which was located on Mount Tamalpais in Marin County. But before he could that he had to get rid of the Titan's presence before he could take over. He could kill them or have them join his side, only the females joined him the men didn't. He then planned to gather a army to make sure Zeus didnt try to attack him in any way.


	3. Poesdion's daughters meet

Harry saw the cyclopes heading for the girl, so he jumped while in the air transformed into a wolf and clamping down on its neck. It brought it down but didn't kill it, Thaila watched as a wolf saved her life. "I've always wanted a fur pelt." the cyclopes says.

I t swung its club but missed as the wolf jumped back wards, and then ran forward and clamped his teeth on the cyclopes's leg. "Ahhh!" it screamed in pain. "Why you dirty little mutt." it muttered. Thaila watched as the wolf grinned showing its red teeth.

She watched as the monster tried one last time to kill it, but missed when the wolf stepped to the side and ripped its throat out. Killing it instantly, "Ahh!" it yelled. Thaila tensed as she watched the wolf walk over to her and sit down right in front of her. It howled and then took off into the woods. There was something strange about that wolf, it was like it was something more powerful than a simple wolf.

Over the years she tried to find out what it was, but all she could think of was that it was a wolf from Lupa goddesses of wolfs or a werewolf. But werewolf's are monsters so it had to be a wolf. And she wanted to become stronger so she trained day and night, so she was never that weak again,

Annabeth seeing her friend train made her step up and train just as hard as her. They soon formed a little group. But it was just girls, because the guys only wanted into their pants and they were not strong enough to be with them.

Years passed Thaila daughter of Zeus, Annabeth daughter of Anthena, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Clariss daughter of Ares, Daianira daughter of Hephaestus, Jennifer daughter of Apollo, Lamia daughter of Poesidon and Bianca daughter of Hades. They were the only strong ones that could be in there group.

They were training in the field, Thaila and Clariss were fighting each other, while Annabeth and Lamia were fighting each other, Jennifer was using her bow and arrows, Daianira and Piper were practicing. When they heard that there were three children of Poesidon, and that one of them killed a Minotaur.

They didn't believe, one of them couldn't just kill a ten feet monster on his first try. "Well, I'm going to see if I have a brother's or sisters." Lamia said before taking off. "We should go and meet them. And see if they are strong enough." Thaila said to her remaining group.

They agreed and followed her to where a group of people were surrounding three people. "Let me threw, or somebody is going to die." the daughter of Poesidon threatened them. Making them clear a path, to see a boy about five feet, with short dark brown hair and sea green eyes. He was very skinny and was holding a sword, but you could tell by how he's holding it that he doesn't know how to wield it.

And right next to them was a Saytar, Grover who is a protector. Who doesn't even have his horns. Very short black hair, a little muscular, and goat legs. But he doesn't do much protecting, he just runs to save his own life.

And behind them are two girls, who are very beautiful. They both have long light brown hair, while one has sea green eyes the other has blue eyes. They stood at five and three inches. Their clothes were dirty and ripped in some places.

I t told them that they were the ones that were fighting, and not there brother. Because his clothes were spotless, saying that he probably ran for his life screaming, leaving his sister to deal with it. Thaila was looking at her group, asking them if they are thinking the same thing, as her. They nodded their heads yes, making her push the boys aside and stepping forward.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" the boy asked getting in her face. "Thaila, now move." she said, and when he shook his head. She acted, slamming her hand into his gut. Knocking the wind right out of him, making him fall onto the ground, gasping for breath. "You..will...pay...for...this..." he said while trying to catch his breath.

Grover ran over and helped him up and then moved him over to the medical tent. Thaila just smirked at the retreating figures. "What's you names." Thaila demanded. They both looked at each other and then turned toward her and said, "Why." "do." "you." "want." "to." "know?" completing each other's senteces.

Creeping everybody out with their twin speech. "Okay, first stop doing that! Second I want to know because I know you fought that Minotaur. And not your brother." she said. They both looked at each other and then turned back to her. "My name is Althaea," said the one with blue eyes. "And my name is Evadne." the one with sea green eyes.

"Will my name is Thiala daughter of Zeus. This is Clariss daughter of Ares," she said pointing to her a mean looking girls, with chocolate hair and brown eyes. "This is Bianca daughte of Hades," pointing to a girl with black hair and dark eyes. "This is Deianira daughter of Hephaestus," brown hair. "This is Annabeth daughter of Anthena," has brown hair and gray eyes. "This is Piper daughter of Aphrodite," from Cherokee decent, dark tan skin, chocolate brown hair, eyes that went from brown, blue and green. "And this is Lamia daughter of Poseidon your sister." brown hair and brown eyes.

"What did you say?" Althaea said. "She said i'm your sister. Do you want me to think you are like are brother." Lamia said. "What no we are nothing like that asshole." Evadne said angrily. Thiala raised an eyebrow asking. "Are father treats him like a spoiled baby. He gets anything he wants. He even got this sword." Evadne said while picking it off the ground.


	4. Joing the group

"Well it sucks that your father spends his time on your poor exuces of a brother. But be lucking you didn't turn up like him!" Thalia said. The other girls nodded their heads to that. "So what do you say! Want to join are group?" Clarrisa asked. The twin sisters looked at each other like they were talking to each other in their heads, which was weired.

"We," "Accept," "Your," "Invitation," "To," "Join," "Your," "Group." They finished their talking in sync. The group of girls shuddered, because it was just plain weired to talk like that. "Okay, we train a lot to get stronger so we can go on quests. So lets go see how good you two are!" Annebath told the twins.

With they showed Althaea and Evadne to their own personal training ground where they train by themselves. Because they are better than the rest and stronger. "Okay Althaea you are going to fight me and Evadne you are going to fight Piper, Okay!" Lamia waited for them to nod their heads yes. Before going over to the swords and picking up a nice silver sword. While Deianira picked up her sword and shield.

"Pick what ever weapon you are comfortable with." Bianca told them. Althaea went over to the sword rack and picked up two swords, the other girls raised eyebrows at each other. "Are you sure you want two swords Althaea?" Deianira asked her new friend. "Yes, it feels good using both of my arms while fighting. "What about you Evadne, which one are you going to use?" Thaia asked still seeing the girl without a weapon.

"I'm no good with any of these. I would much prefer daggers." Evadne told everybody. "Yeah she is scary good with a dagger. I f you don't believe us go stand over there and don't move!" her sister stepped forward and said. Thalia just went over to where Althaea pointed to which was twenty feet by a wooden wall. And stood and waited for her to throw the dagger.

Evadne grab the knife that Annebath gave her, while testing the weight and wind. Before glance at Thalia and said. "Now remember don't you dare move." And with that she flicked the knife up, grabbed the handle and flicked towards Thaila. "Thud," Thaila jumped when she heard the thud, turning to see the knife mere centimeters away from her.

Turning back to where the girl was staring at her confidential, while her friends had shocked looks on their faces because the girl moved very fast. They barley saw the knife move before it was in the wood by Thaila. 'Whoa,' they all thought except Althea who was grinning at them. "Okay, that was amazing. But you will still need to be trained in sword and shield. You would be good with a bow." Thaila said.

"Okay Lamia and Althaea when ever you two are ready." Clarrisa told them. Both of them got ready, getting into their stance. Lamia dashed forward and swung her sword at Althaea's chest. Just as she raised her sword to block, it was a feint because she thrust her arm forward and hit her step sister in the cheek. She stumbled back, she raised her shield just in time to block the next swing aimed at her legs.

Althaea swung her sword at her opponent's sword arm, just to thin smash her shield into Lamia's body. Pushing her to the ground where she rolled and and sprung up smashing her sword into Althaea's sword. They started pushing against each other testing their strength, when Althaea swung her shield. Liama ducked and knocked her to the ground raising her sword to Althaea's neck.

"Not bad for a first timer." she smiled down at her sister, which she returned. "God you two were amazing!" said an excited Evadne. "Yes they were good, but Althaea needs some more time before she take us on. But with are help she might get there sooner." Thaila said to the sisters. Althaea grinned at her twin.

The match between Piper and Evadne was different than the other one. Because Evadne was fast she didn't get hurt that much, but since she was no good at a sword she didn't land any blows to her opponent which lead to her getting mad and losing quickly. "You are going more work than your sister, not because your bad. Its because your not good with a sword." Clarrisa said to a downhearted Evadne.


End file.
